Temporada de caza
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Perseo Jackson y Nico di Angelo son primos, viven en la década de 1960 y por desgracia se aman. Una serie de eventos coincidentes los hace conocerse y una cadena de diferentes elecciones los lleva a su futuro.
1. Invierno I

**Temporada de caza: Invierno I**

 **Atemporal**

" _Magnitud de la física que se emplea para instituir un orden en una serie de sucesos y que permite establecer la existencia de un presente, antecedido por un pasado y seguido por un futuro"_

"Bésame."

Nico estaba desnudo, su piel rosada debido al frío y tentando a Percy de nuevo. Se recostó en la tela sucia regada en el suelo. Abrió las piernas sabiendo que el de ojos verdes miraba. Sonrío cuando la lengua de Percy salió a relamer sus labios. Casi babeando.

"Eso he estado haciendo la última hora." Percy comenzó a gatear en su dirección. Pronto Nico lo observaba desde abajo.

"Mi padre llega hoy. No me hagas repetirlo y bésame ya." Nico cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Percy se rió.

"Así que no nos veremos hasta el próximo mes. A veces odio a mi tío,"Sus ojos fijos en la pared de madera. Ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que pensó en voz alta.

Devolvió la atención a su primo. "Lo siento, sabes que no quise decirlo en-

"Podemos hablar de lo mucho que odias a mi padre o mejor me dejas un chupetón para recordarte todo el mes." El niño movió su cabeza descaradamente dejando un gran espacio entre la mandíbula y la clavícula. Sus labios formando una sonrisa que encendió a Percy en particular.

La respuesta fue obvia. Nico jadeó cuando sintió que el punto que Percy había estado succionado ahora dolía. Por supuesto, él tampoco había bromeado cuando dijo que lo quería para todo el mes. Por un instante su cuello y los labios del otro se unían por un hilo delgado y brillante de saliva.

Percy suspiró profundamente en su cuello antes de meter su nariz en la axila de su primo.

"¿Qué demonios haces allí? Me haces cosquillas… Basta, Percy, deja de respirar ahí." Reprimió su risa con una mano al igual que las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la espalda para alejarlo.

"Te voy a extrañar"

Nico dejó de moverse. Empujó a Percy sin mirarlo a los ojos. El de ojos verdes estaba desconcertado, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Agarró el brazo de su primo con fuerza cayendo los dos de nuevo en la manta. Mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en el otro hasta que se cerraron y de repente todo se volvió húmedo.

Ninguno fue suave o gentil con el otro, se hicieron gritar hasta que la garganta se les secó. Nico juraba que la tercera vez que Percy se vino dentro de él el tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Terminaron acostados y desnudos, tomados de la mano, mirando al techo, con la respiración agitada, exhalando vaho.

"Escuché que tal vez toda la familia se reunirá para navidad" Percy le envió un guiño. Nico rodó lo ojos cuando lo vio morderse el labio y acercarse para morder su hombro.

"Y entonces ¿qué? ¿Me podrás coger todos los días?" Nico levantó un hombro con una sonrisa burlona la misma con la que lo convenció de besarse por primera vez.

"No, pero podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y en un lugar menos…" Dieron un vistazo rápido al cobertizo. "Desagradable"

Nico se encogió de hombros.

"Al menos aquí se puede gritar y estoy bastante seguro de que amas tanto como yo este lugar y el sucio polvo que queda en mi espalda" El más joven contradijo. Defendiendo el lugar en el que la mayoría de su relación se había desarrollado.

"Pero no estaría mal hacerlo en una cama de vez en cuando, Nico."

El niño hizo una mueca indicando que ya no tenía interés en el tema, lo demostró frotando su pie contra la espinilla del otro. Percy rió mientras atraía a Nico cerca y empezaba a frotar su vientre aún caliente. Nico cerró los párpados sintiendo los dedos callosos de su primo acariciar el camino de vello púbico, cuando sintió las yemas llegar a la pelvis dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso. Levantó sus caderas.

"Me vas a volver loco" Presionó su lengua contra el paladar, tragando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Instintivamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás casi golpeándose contra la madera fría.

"Ese es el punto" Percy dijo con voz ronca, esa que se tiene después de tres rondas de sexo.

Y de nuevo el tiempo fue lento.

* * *

"¿Jason sabe?"

"No creo. Aunque pienso que sospecha, y no lo culpo, parecemos sanguijuelas en las reuniones familiares, personalmente pienso que está celoso" Nico se rió.

Percy levantó la cabeza del regazo de Nico. Su mirada gélida apuntando a los ojos cafés.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona probablemente se hubiera orinado en los pantalones, pero no era el caso. Su primo nunca haría algo para lastimarlo.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno, no eres el único que me mira el culo en las fiestas" Sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Ni siquiera tratando de tomarle el pelo a Percy.

"No es gracioso, Nico. Voy a matarlo. Estúpido Grace" Frunció el ceño mirando con ira la manta debajo de ellos. Desde siempre se han llevado mal, por una u otra cosa siempre terminan peleando e insultándose, sin embargo, Jason siempre trata de verse y ser impecable por lo que se mantiene unos metros alejado de Percy.

Nico se acercó a robarle un beso. Le sonrió y se levantó para buscar su camisa y ropa interior.

"Tranquilo. Lo que menos quiere es que alguien le llame marica. Además, es divertido jugar con él a veces"

Percy chasqueó la lengua irritado. Odiaba a Jason Grace, pero Nico no estaba en el mismo barco, por el contrario, le agradaba su primo rubio y al parecer a Jason también le agrada el italiano más de lo que Percy pensaba y definitivamente más de lo que debería.

"Ugh" Percy se arrojó al suelo. "Algún día lo haré puré"

Nico sólo se rió.

* * *

Nico se sentó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta aferrándose a las caderas de Percy.

Su primo se volteó a mirarlo. La nieve caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus labios se encendieron en otro tono de rojo. Percy sonrió. Nico es muy guapo. Hubo una vez en la que su definición de belleza tenía el nombre de Annabeth Chase ¿cuándo fue que eso cambió?

Usó una de sus manos enguantadas para contornear la mejilla de Nico. Cerraron los ojos y sus labios se cernían juntos de nuevo. Percy no sabe si fue a causa del beso o simplemente porque alguna mariposa en otro lado del continente decidió batir las alas, pero la nieve se detuvo en el instante en que juntaron sus bocas.

"Te amo, Percy, pero voy a morir si seguimos aquí. Mira mis codos están llenos de nieve"

Percy enarcó una ceja. Seguía nevando. No. No era que siguiera nevando, fue que continuó nevando porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que en el momento en que fundieron sus labios la nieve dejó de caer.

Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de todos modos.

"Bien, entonces nos vamos" Volvió la vista al frente, las luces de la moto se abrieron camino al momento que de una patada arrancó.

Su silueta desapareció entre la nieve.

* * *

Hazel estaba acurrucada en el sofá, envuelta en una manta con decoraciones navideñas sosteniendo una taza de humeante chocolate mientras en el extremo opuesto de la sala la voz de Bing Crosby sonaba en la radio.

La puerta se abrió. La perra que había estado quieta toda la tarde se levantó con sus patas traseras corriendo hacia Nico.

"¡Nico! ¿Qué te pasó? Estás todo mojado"

El niño se hincó para recibir a la perra. Acarició su panza con una sonrisa grande. A pesar de que algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su pelaje ella no se quejó.

Rodó sus ojos en dirección a Hazel.

"Hazel la nieve es agua. Obviamente moja"

Su media hermana resopló. Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate centrando su mirada en la señora O'Leary y cómo ella empezó a salivar dejando una mancha en el tapete con la leyenda "Bienvenido".

Después de un tiempo Nico volvió a hablar.

"Haze, no te enojes" Caminó en dirección a su media hermana. La señora O'Leary ladró ante la falta de atención por parte de su dueño "Percy me trajo en su moto y la nieve nos cayó durante kilómetros" Se acercó para revolver el cabello avellana espumoso de Hazel. Ella soltó una carcajada.

"¿Está aquí?" Rastros de risa seguían resonando en su voz. Hazel fijó su mirada en la puerta.

"Depende. ¿Papá está aquí?" Nico frotó sus manos en un intento de calentarse un poco.

Obtuvo una negación.

"Entonces Percy sí"

Su hermana sonrió, pero de inmediato levantó el dedo índice a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Nico.

"Por la puerta trasera, Nico y debe irse antes de que papá llegue. Si se va a duchar que lo haga rápido. Vive a un kilómetro y medio de aquí así que no se mojara mucho de regreso"

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Besó la mejilla de Hazel dándole las gracias. Corrió a la cocina segundos más tarde con la señora O'Leary todo el tiempo detrás suyo.

Percy estaba cubierto de nieve. Nico se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

De inmediato Percy fue abordado por la lengua de la perra cayendo al suelo.

"Yo también te extrañé"

Ella ladró feliz.

"¿Quién es una buena chica? ¡Tú eres! Ganaste peso ¿Nico te ha estado consintiendo? ¿No? Es que es un chico malo"

Nico se aclaró la garganta y tanto Percy como la señora O'Leary miraron en su dirección.

"Bien, ahora estoy un poco celoso" Dijo con las manos en la cadera.

La perra ladró poniéndose en marcha hacia su dueño, acarició su espinilla con la cabeza. Nico sopló una sonrisa. Todavía recuerda cuando su madre se la regaló.

Percy se levantó, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y beso a Nico en la mejilla.

Su primo lo empujó de inmediato. Estaba asustado.

"Hazel está en la sala" Percy a duras penas distinguió la frase.

Sus hombros se encogieron al igual que sus cejas en señal de disculpa.

Clavó la vista en los converse gastados de Nico. Recordó que para todo el mundo es terrible lo que ellos hacen es por eso que es un secreto.

"¿Puedo usar tu baño?" Percy rascó su nuca de repente tímido. Para ese punto sostenerle la mirada a Nico era todo un desafío.

Nico asintió sintiéndose culpable por haberlo empujado. Siempre va y hace algo estúpido en el peor momento. "Estoy harto de mí" Es lo que quería decir.

En lugar de seguir a Percy se quedó viendo su espalda hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

Sacudió su cabeza.

* * *

Tocó varias veces hasta que su primo abrió la puerta

"Ni-

Percy hizo un esfuerzo para besar a Nico y cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Su primo sólo comienza un beso cuando se despiden o cuando están acostados porque no le gusta tener que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a Percy.

Su aliento se enganchaba en los breves instantes en que sus labios se alejaban. La lengua de Percy jugó con su paladar y dientes haciendo que el otro mordiera su labio para no dejar salir una queja.

Hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

"Wow, te debes sentir muy mal como para… ya sabes" Señaló la punta de los dedos de Nico.

"¿No te ibas a bañar?" Resoplo.

Percy sonrió.

"Sí"

 _ **Es lo que habría pasado si Nico hubiera tocado la puerta.**_

* * *

"Gracias por dejarme usar el baño" Dijo delante de Hazel y Nico, con el pie a dos centímetros de la puerta.

"En cualquier momento" Hazel le sonrió. Todos emularon a la chica, aunque sabían que no era cierto, fue posible gracias a la ausencia de Hades y lo seguiría siendo siempre y cuando no esté.

Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Caminó a su moto, encendió las luces y justo cuando arrancó Nico salió con la palabra perdón colgando de su boca. Percy no se dio cuenta.

Ojalá hubiera tocado la puerta. Ojalá hubiera dicho que lo siente.

 **Por lo menos hubiera alcanzado a Percy antes de que se fuera.**

* * *

De inmediato Percy fue abordado por la lengua de la perra cayendo al suelo. **El agua de sus ropas se exprimió contra el suelo de madera dejando un gran charco.**

En lugar de seguir a Percy se quedó viendo su espalda hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

Sacudió su cabeza. **Nico salió de la cocina para ir a la sala con su media hermana olvidando por completo el charco.**

"En cualquier momento" Hazel le sonrió. Todos emularon a la chica.

Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

 **Hazel regresó a su habitación y Nico se resbaló con el charco cuando corrió para abrir la puerta, seis segundos después se levantó.**

Nico salió con la palabra perdón colgando de su boca. Percy no se dio cuenta. **Percy ya estaba tres metros lejos.**

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nico!

He estado trabajando en esto desde diciembre porque soy un terrible escritor y no puedo hacerlo más rápido. En fin, si te gusta mi trabajo dejar un comentario es buena idea.


	2. Otoño I

**Temporada de caza: Otoño II**

 **Necesidad**

" _Hecho o circunstancia en que alguien o algo es necesario"_

"¿Cuándo usaste esto?"

Nico miró por encima de su libro. La sonrisa tonta de Percy fue lo primero con lo que se topó.

Ah y sin poder ayudarse a sí mismo un rojo brillante se propagó simétricamente a través de sus pómulos.

"No te importa"

Percy se acercó a él sosteniendo un saco blanco colmado de holanes. Agitó la prenda frente a Nico, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. A veces cuando su primo se siente incómodo o avergonzado va a ir y fingir que nada sucede. Percy hizo una mueca cuando el niño siguió leyendo sin prestarle atención. _Él ama ser el centro de atención de Nico_.

"Oye, vamos no puede ser tan malo" Su ceño tembló un poco con la mirada fugaz que su primo le lanzó. "Bueno sí. Es horrible, pero siempre te ves adorable en todo lo que te pones." Nico alzó la mirada ahora mostrando interés instando al muchacho a continuar con lo que decía. "¿Podrías por favor ponerte esto? Creo que si te veo con está cosa podré morir feliz" Percy tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reir.

La respuesta inmediata de su primo fue poner los ojos en blanco.

"Es ridículo."

Percy se rió.

"No es ridículo, Nico." Posó una mano en su cadera como si estuviera indignado. Colgó el saco sobre sus hombros. "¿Ves? Ahora, si tú no fueras un pequeño tonto te probarías esta maravilla para mí y podríamos hacer algo divertido. Tú y yo y esta cosa y me refiero a que no llevarás nada más que esto." Tocó el saco para mostrar su punto y santo Dios cuando movía así las cejas Nico sentía como que se iba a desmayar.

"Eres ridículo, Perseo" Dijo mientras le pinchaba la nariz con una sonrisa peligrosa. Se acercó asegurándose que sus labios rozaban los de Percy causando que tragara seco. "Cuando me lleves a Italia entonces voy a usarlo" Retiró la cara y delineó su contorno desde la rodilla hasta su cuello. "Mientras tanto voy a asegurarme de que me siga quedando. Ya que es pequeña y muy, muy apretada"

La garganta de Percy se secó. Tomó su lugar cerca de Nico y señaló el libro que sostenía.

"¿Lee algo para mi?" Su primo enarcó un ceja al tiempo en que se ajustaba en la estrecha cama y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Nico resopló cuando se dio cuenta que Percy estaba durmiendo. _"Por supuesto que ibas a hacer eso"._

Cerró el libro con un ruido fuerte. Hizo una mueca al ver que su primo no se despertó muy por el contrario suspiraba muy a gusto. Sus dedos se dedicaron a acariciar el mechón más largo.

* * *

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Su mente estaba de vuelta a la realidad. Mordió su lengua cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían estado clavados en el niño. Aunque en realidad, después de un rato solo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Nada más que eso.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento era que el niño parecía tener poca paciencia. Poseía una mirada penetrante y abrumadora.

Estaba esperando por su respuesta.

"No" Reconoció. Se aseguró de sostenerle la mirada mientras respondía. Mostrando que no estaba para nada intimidado.

"¿Te conozco?" El ceño del niño se remarcó.

"No" Repitió.

"¿Me conoces?" Percy casi retrocede en el momento en que el otro se acercó.

"No"

"Entonces deja de mirarme" Pronunció lentamente, llegando a sonar más como un consejo que una orden.

Percy no pudo mover un sólo músculo. Para cuando recobró la compostura una brecha de 3 metros los separaba. Lejos de estar molesto tenía esta leve sensación de desencanto. Parpadeo rápido para despejarse. Vio al niño dirigirle una mirada de soslayo aunque fue meramente fugaz al igual que el tiempo que le tomó subirse la capucha. Pese a que no era más que un extraño no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo al sentirse ignorado. Bien, ahora, después de todo sí estaba molesto.

"Perdón por llegar tarde… ¿Percy?"

Era semi consciente de que llamaban a su nombre pero se encontraba incapaz de enfocarse en algo que no fueran sus pensamientos.

"¿Percy?"

Orientó la mirada hacia la rubia y tardó unos segundos antes de recuperarse de la conmoción. Sonrió y la abrazó en silencio. Ella dejó salir una risita cariñosa y le acarició el pelo de la nuca.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras se separaban. "Por un momento imaginé que iba a tener que echarte agua encima… Me asustaste" Codeó a Percy como recriminación. Él se disculpó. "Bien, bien. ¿A dónde vamos, sesos de alga?"

"A donde quieras, Beth" Comenzaron a caminar. Annabeth recargando su brazo entre la sangradura y el brazo de su novio.

El arrebol crepuscular estaba por desaparecer cuando Nico decidió irse.

* * *

"¿Nico?"

Se volteó para ver a Jason Grace. El rubio con la mirada extrañamente reconfortante, Nico apartó la mirada. Jason se acercó cauteloso, con miedo de espantarlo. Hacía no menos de dos semanas que no tenía idea de la existencia del joven y aún así ahora no dejaba de preocuparse por él.

"¡No te me acerques!" Nico gritó. Por algo más que simple inercia Jason se detuvo. "Odio estar aquí, odio todo."

Jason pensó en todo lo que su padre, Zeus, le había dicho sobre la familia di Angelo. Nico definitivamente había pasado por mucho para ser un niño de diez años. Él mismo se pregunta si podría manejarlo, sólo se le ocurre que no.

De ninguna manera le tiene lástima, es que, él siempre sucumbe ante los ojos llorosos. Thalia, su hermana menor, siempre le dice que eso no le hará ningún bien… pero ¿Quién escucha a las hermanas menores en estos días?

Nico tiene un pose demasiado defensiva. Jason da un paso adelante y su primo lo hace también, tal vez para demostrar que no iba a retroceder ¿quién sabe?. Nico parecía estar listo para soltar un buen puñetazo en cualquier momento.

"¡Vete…-" El niño trató de empujar al rubio, sin embargo, Jason ya lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

"Vas a estar bien, Nico"

Y eso bastó para que cediera. En ese momento se derrumbó. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a América? ¡Quiero de vuelta a mi mamá! ¡Quiero ver a Bianca!" Finalmente estaba llorando, finalmente tenía un hombro donde hacerlo.

Algunas otras cosas que dijo Jason no las pudo entender, esa fue la forma en que Nico se debía sentir todo el tiempo.

El niño entendía y hablaba el inglés vagamente siendo su lengua materna el italiano, no tenía a nadie más a parte de su familia que pudiera entenderlo. Comunicarse era un reto.

* * *

"Amor"

"..."

"Nico"

"..."

"Nico, despierta"

"Mhm"

Percy se acercó al oído de Nico.

"Creo que tú papá acaba de llegar" Susurró con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Fue como una cubeta de agua fría cayéndole encima. De inmediato se levantó. Medio dormido no podía pensar con claridad ¿no era Percy el que estaba durmiendo?

"¿Hades? Pero si… pero si iba a llegar hasta el viernes"

"Yo no sé" Susurró alterado, sintiendo que sus nervios podrían traicionarlo en cualquier momento. No es como si hubieran estado haciendo algo "indecente" pero Percy no era exactamente la persona favorita de Hades en este mundo (o en otros)... Cada vez que lo mira a los ojos una brisa fría le rodea el cuerpo como si supiera el tipo de relación que ha construido con su hijo.

Cuando su familia estaba de visita su tío Hades apenas y le dirigía la palabra, se limitaba a mirarlo sólo cuando era extremadamente necesario, juzgando cada movimiento que hace.

Nico se mordió el labio a lo cual Percy tuvo que sacudir el pensamiento de que se ve lindo cuando hace eso, después de todo ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso. Por ahora tenía que apurarse a salir de allí.

"¿Por la ventana?" El menor murmuró casi para sí. El de ojos verdes comprendiendo de lo que hablaba rodó los ojos por la sugerencia.

"Estamos en el segundo piso, Nico" Aunque dijo eso echó una vistazo rápido a la ventana, como era de esperarse no había manera en el infierno que bajara por ahí.

"No se me ocurre otra cosa… ¿Tal vez distraerlo con Hazel o algo?" Vaciló. Casi se veía enojado. Percy suspiró ¿cuál era el límite para hacer cosas estúpidas por Nico? Al parecer no había.

"Voy a bajar por la ventana"

Los ojos del niño volaron inmediatamente a los de Percy. Atónito.

"Percy, era una idea estúpida. No tien-

"No, no lo es. ¿Has olvidado que Hazel no está? Y si Hades me encuentra aquí nunca más me dejara verte. Eso no está en mis planes, además mi moto no está lejos del patio así que…" Se encogió de hombros.

La ventana de Nico por suerte daba al patio trasero, una bendición impuesta por azares del destino.

A veces piensa que haría cualquier cosa por el niño y es algo que debería asustarlo pero no es así. Como si un interruptor en él ya no pudiera apagarse más. Es curioso, porque ni siquiera piensa que Nico lo ama tanto como él lo hace pero aún así podría congelar el infierno por su primo.

"No pienso dejar que te mates, Jackson" Frunció el entrecejo. Bajo su mirada los hombros del hombre mayor se tensaron.

Por un breve episodio su determinación tembló. Nico sintió culpa por haber dudado en detener a Percy. ¿Acaso prefería dejar que se lastimara antes que enfrentar la ira de su padre?

Se sacudió cuando su primo le pasó la mano por los ojos. Se le quedó mirando atentamente como si todavía no procesara en dónde estaba. Lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era el verde intenso en los ojos de Percy. Como si un huracán lo arrastrara al ojo de la tormenta.

"Nico, no tenemos tiempo para esto" Hizo un ademán abriendo sus brazos como si pidiera un abrazo, pero no era el caso.

"¿Tiempo para qué?" Indignado cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Ugh, a veces sólo era tan infantil, él lo sabía pero en momentos como este no le importaba hacer una escena.

"Para discutir"

"Bueno, nadie me dijo que lo estábamos" Por supuesto que es una persona obstinada e iba a seguir hasta que Percy le diera la razón. Está bien, quizá se estaba desquitando con él por toda la porquería que últimamente le pasaba. Para empezar ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo de verse desde el comienzo del mes, luego las malditas pesadillas sobre Bianca y su madre casi todas las noches y recientemente su constante falta de apetito.

"¿Ves? Ahora lo estamos haciendo y no me vayas a decir algo como: "No, no lo estamos haciendo, Jackson. Es una charla". Tengo que salir de algún modo" Percy dirigió su mirada a la ventana mientras Nico chasqueó la lengua porque eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir.

Abrió la boca pero lo sea que iba a decir fue tragado por los labios de su primo.

"Te amo, Nico"

Se quedó ahí sin poder hacer o decir nada. Su corazón retumbaba veloz al igual que los pasos por la escalera de madera rechinaban.

No podría decir en qué momento Percy desapareció o desde cuando Hades lo miraba ahí de pie.

* * *

"¿Quiénes son los nuevos vecinos?" Jason le dijo a su hermana menor con waffles atiborrados de miel en su boca. Incluso no siendo eso suficiente enterró el tenedor agarrando un trozo bastante generoso y trató de meterlo en su boca miserablemente.

"Ewww, la miel se te escurre por la barbilla, prácticamente eso es más miel que waffles" Thalia hizo un gesto de desaprobación "Mamá dijo algo como los McLean".

* * *

 **Bien, volví y bueno yo sé que en general es bastante corto y al parecer carece de relevancia pero créeme cuando que te digo que no es así. La llegada de Piper es algo importante así como el sentimiento latente de culpa por parte de Nico.**

 **Si te gusta la historia eres más que bienvenido a comentar y dejar tu apoyo.**


End file.
